


Deadly But Beautiful

by thatwriterlady



Series: October Drabbles 2017 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Dean to the Rescue, Division Of Territory, Fierce Castiel, Fluff, Gladiator Castiel, Happy Ending, M/M, Modern Era, Omega Castiel, Prompt Fic, Protective Dean Winchester, Slavery, Sweet Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Dean has business that has taken him into the Southern Territory, and he'd rather be anywhere but here.  He hates the customs and traditions that still exist here, especially the fact that slavery still exists.  When some associates take him to a gladiator fight, he's appalled by their interest in such an event, but also by the treatment of the people expected to fight.  When, after witnessing an Omega named Castiel fight to win his freedom he hears that it was just an empty promise, and that the man will just be caught the moment he leaves the arena and whisked away to another city to continue fighting, Dean decides if there's one good thing he does in his life, it's going to be to get the man safely into the Northern Territory.  Because everyone deserves a chance at freedom.





	Deadly But Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I threw some old practices into a modern setting. So imagine a world where in some places, Omegas are still kept as slaves, they have no rights, and in the case of the gladiators, they dangle the chance to earn their freedom over their heads to keep them fighting as hard as they can, except with most of these slave owners, they lose money if their fighters actually earn their freedom. So you'll see what happens here with Castiel. I do hope you like this one. Castiel is one BAMF here. Enjoy!

**Day 14~**

**Fierce~**

The arena was filled and the afternoon was already proving to be a hot one as Dean followed his associates to their seating area.  He hated this barbaric form of entertainment and he hated this country.  All he wanted was to complete his business and go home.  From now on he would send his employees to do business here.  If he never stepped foot in these lands again, it would be too soon.

 

“Our seating is here.  We have a perfect view of the arena.”  Victor said.  Dean pursed his lips in distaste as he took his seat.  There was already a fight going on, blood flying everywhere and one man looked to be on the verge of death already.  He didn’t dare speak out against this though, as both Victor and Benny seemed to enjoy this form of entertainment.  They were both already seated and cheering loudly, though for which gladiator, he had no idea. 

 

“I find it…”  He saw the way both men turned to look at him.  “This is not how we entertain ourselves where I’m from.  We don’t hold gladiator fights.  They were banned more than a 100 years ago.”

 

“Must be boring where you’re at then.”  Benny laughed and smacked Victor on the arm, making the other man laugh too.  Dean was careful to keep his expression neutral.  He thought these fights were barbaric.

 

“Oh, this one should be good.  I’ve seen this Omega fight before.  He’s fierce with a sword and wins every fight.  He’s fighting for his freedom this match.”  Victor clapped excitedly and pointed to where a man was being led out to the center of the arena in shackles.

 

“Wait, you’re telling me these people, they’re not fighting of their own free will?  They’re _owned_ by other people?”  Dean was horrified more by that idea than by the fights themselves.  Both Benny and Victor were giving him an odd look.

 

“What, you’re saying Omegas walk free where you live?”  Benny asked.

 

“Damn right they do.  Free and equal.”  Dean replied. 

 

“Huh.”  Victor looked down at the men on the field.  “I see why the fights were banned there.”

 

“What’s the announcer saying?  I can’t understand the language.”  Dean asked.  The man was clearly saying something about the Omega who was bound at the wrists and ankles in iron shackles, his head bowed as he waited to be released.  Dean took in the tense stance of the Omega standing at the announcer’s side.  He was barely dressed, wearing nothing more than a loin cloth that showed off his muscular, tanned body.  His body was beautiful and Dean wished he was viewing it for reasons that were not possibly going to result in the man’s death. 

 

“He’s saying the Omega’s name is Castiel, and that this is his last fight.  Today is battles to earn his freedom.  He is a fierce warrior and has never lost a fight in the 12 years he has been in servitude.  Today, if he wins, he will walk away a free man.  It’s a joke though.  Even if he wins, they’ll snag him the moment he’s outside the gates and just take him to another city that fights Omegas.  He’ll fight until he has nothing left in him and he dies.  It’s what they always do.  Until the Omega realizes there’s no escape.  Letting them go free is bad for business.”  Benny explained.  Dean looked on in horror.  This man, he would never be free? 

 

“What if someone were to offer to buy him?”

 

Benny shrugged.  “It happens.  If someone is looking for protection, or a whore.  Crowley usually buys them for his brothel.”

 

Dean leaned forward and watched as Castiel was released from his restraints.  With guards watching closely he was handed a sword and two measley arm protectors.

 

“What, he doesn’t even get a shield?!”

 

“That’s not how gladiators fight here.”  Victor said.

 

Castiel slipped the protectors on his arms and lifting his head, he scanned the crowd.  He seemed to be searching the boxes where the wealthier people were seated and when his gaze fell on Dean’s box, the Alpha met his gaze straight on.  There was curiosity in the Omega’s blue eyes, but more than that, there was anger and agitation.  He was geared up, ready for a fight, but something on Dean’s face must have struck him as strange because he tilted his head, squinting at him for a moment before one of the gates opened and his attention was pulled away.  The fight was beginning.

 

Dean was appalled by how unfair this was, but he kept his expression neutral when Benny and Victor looked his way.  Instead of bringing in one other Omega, four large men entered the arena, all armed with larger swords and decked with full armor.

 

“They’re not going to make it easy for him.”  Benny laughed.  “They expect him to die.  Bets are being made right now.”  He pointed to people going through the crowds taking bets.  Dean’s stomach twisted even more.  This place was hell!  How could anyone think this was ok?  He covered his mouth with one shaky hand and hoped his associates didn’t notice how much he absolutely hated every single moment of this.

 

Down in the arena, Castiel was indeed proving himself to be an excellent fighter.  He was swift, ducking swinging swords and charging bodies as he attacked with his own sword, taking out two of his four opponents in the first five minutes.  Dean couldn’t tear his eyes away.  The Omega was fiercely beautiful to watch, and absolutely deadly.  Within the next five minutes, another man was down and all the Omega had suffered was a cut to his arm.  It was down to Castiel and the largest of the four that had come out to fight him.  This man was twice his size but he was fast and ducking every strike of the Omega’s sword.  When it was knocked from his hands, Dean held his breath.  Castiel was quick though, rolling out of the way as the man, Uriel, as Victor informed him, swung at him, and grabbing one of his dead opponent’s sharper, larger swords, and striking out at Uriel, cutting his leg deeply and bringing him to his knees.  One more blow took the man’s head clean off.

 

The crowd had mixed reactions over the Omega’s win.  Some were booing, much to Dean’s shock while others were cheering loudly.  When he looked over at Benny and Victor, they were laughing amongst themselves.

 

“Did you expect such an outcome?”

 

“Yes.  It would be foolish to bet against Castiel.”  Victor replied.  Benny nodded in agreement.  They stood up so Dean did as well.

 

“Where do we go now?”

 

“Now, we go get a drink.”  Benny slapped Dean hard on the back as they started for the exit. 

 

“I’ll meet you guys out by the front gates.”  Dean said.  There was something he wanted to do first.

 

 

“You won.  You have earned your freedom as per our agreement.”  Dick had a look of disgust on his face as he scribbled his name at the bottom of the contract.  “You’re free to walk out the front gates.”

 

Castiel accepted the paper when it was handed over.  He’d been provided with an outfit, shoes, and $50 in cash, though he knew that would not be enough to get him out of this territory.  Dick Roman knew that too.  He was pretty much counting on the Omega getting picked up by another slave trader long before he ever reached the border.  Castiel was ready to die fighting to stay free.  No way was he going back into slavery.

 

“There’s no one waiting outside to pick me up?”  He narrowed his eyes at the Alpha.  Dick Roman was not a man to be trusted. 

 

“No, Castiel, much as it pains me to lose my best fighter, there’s no one waiting outside to pick you up.”  Dick gave an exaggerated eye roll that just made the Omega even more suspicious.  Slowly he began making his way towards the doors that would lead towards his freedom.  It felt like a trap.  He knew it was a trap. 

 

Stepping out into the warm sunshine, the first thing he spotted was the black SUV parked across the street.  No one waiting, his ass.  They were there to grab him, he was sure of it.  Just as the door opened and two large men got out, he heard his name being called.

 

“Castiel?”

 

He turned to see a man approaching. 

 

“Who are you?”  He demanded.

 

“My name is Dean, and I was reluctantly forced to attend the fight today.  I was disgusted, and after today I refuse to ever step foot in this territory again.”

 

Castiel looked over at the men who were making their way towards him.  He hurried over to Dean.  Alpha, but he didn’t smell dangerous.

 

“I saw you in the audience.  You’re not from here?”

 

“No, I’m from the Northern territory, where this sort of shit is illegal and has been for over a 100 years.  I can take you there.”  Dean offered.

 

“Please.  They’re going to try and grab me and take me to another city, put me back into fighting.  I’d rather die.”  Castiel grabbed onto Dean’s arm and pointed at the men.  Dean’s jaw clenched and his eyes hardened when he saw them.

 

“My car’s this way.”

 

He led Castiel down an alley and two blocks over until they reached his car, a classic ’67 Chevy Impala.  Unlocking the doors, he motioned for the Omega to get in the back.

 

“Get down low and stay down until we’re out of the city.  Once we’re clear, you can come up front with me.”

 

Castiel nodded and got in, lying down on the floor in the back.  Dean got behind the wheel and started the drive out of the city. 

 

“Thank you.”  Dean said once they were past the city limits.

 

“For what?”  Castiel asked.

 

“For trusting me.  You don’t know me, but I really do find these fights to be abominable.”

 

Castiel snorted.  “You’re not the only one.”

 

“Where are you from that you speak English?  I was told it’s not the native language here.  I was here on business and dealing with two English speakers that brought me to the arena.  I’m trying to keep clients, so I didn’t want to tell them I thought that was a disgusting tradition.  When they told me people might be waiting to grab you, even though you earned your freedom, I thought maybe I could try to get you up into the Northern territory.  Once you’re there, I can get you set up with a place to stay and help you find work.  You deserve a fresh start.  I was sickened seeing what they put you through today.  I told them I was going to meet them for drinks, and then I came to make sure when you left, that you would be safe.  Clearly you weren’t.  I texted them and told them I had business that called me back home.  They informed me that you endured that for 12 years?”

 

Castiel looked up at the Alpha from his spot on the floor but all he could see was the man’s profile.

 

“I was born on the borderlands and we spoke English there.  My father fell onto hard times and decided to sell his Omega children into slavery in the Southern territory.  My brother Michael and I, we went off to fight.  My sister Anna went into one of the brothels.  I don’t know what became of her since she was bought by an Alpha three years ago.  My brother Gabriel was keeping track of all of us as he is a Beta, and there was an Alpha that bought Anna from the brothel and took her to his home.  He hears she’s being treated well, has a couple of pups now, but he hasn’t seen her.  Michael died nine years ago.  Uriel, the man I fought today?  He killed him.”

 

“I’m really sorry.  I’m glad I could get you out of there.  I didn’t want you ending up in another city fighting all over again.  That’s not fair to you.  If I didn’t have to do business down here, I’d have never come.  I don’t plan to ever step foot down here again.  I’ll send my employees from now on.”  Dean said.  He slowed as they approached the border.  “We’re almost to the border now.  I took a back road without guards, so once we’ve crossed over, they can’t do or say anything.”

 

Castiel found himself holding his breath for the next few minutes as Dean slowed the car down even more.  When Dean sped back up again, he let out the breath he’d been holding.

 

“Are we past it?”

 

“We are.  Climb over the seat, you’re safe now.”

 

Careful not to damage the leather, Castiel slipped into the front seat and looked over at the Alpha.

 

“This is my turn to say thank you.”

 

“Please, I feel honored to have been able to get you out of there.  If I could help even a single person, then I feel as if my life will have had some meaning.”  Dean glanced over at him, acutely aware of the intensity of the Omega’s stare.

 

“Are all Alphas as kind as you in the north?”

 

“No, I’ll be honest about that, but most of them are.  I will make sure you’re safe.  No one will ever force you to lift a sword again.”  Dean promised.  For the first time that he could remember doing so in years, Castiel smiled.  This was the first time in years he actually felt even the slightest sense of hope.

 

“Is there a possibility that I might be able to call my mother?”

 

“Do you have her number?  I’ll let you call from my phone now if you have it.”  Dean replied as he pulled out his cell phone.  It still blew his mind that in the era of cell phones and computers, in the Deep South, they still entertained themselves with gladiator fights and other archaic forms of slave torture.

 

“I don’t, but if I can find my brother, I know he has it.  He has a chain of bakeries and I can walk into any one of them and get them to pass the message on to him so he can find me.”  Castiel replied.

 

“We will be in Chicago.  That’s where my home base is.  It’s a completely neutral city and safe for Omegas.  I own a large apartment complex and you will stay there.  You’ll be free to do as you please, come and go as you please, and we’ll get you back on your feet.  If you want to go back to school, we’ll work on that too.”  Dean explained.  “It’s busy in the city, but you get used to it.”

 

“You aren’t expecting me to mate?”  Castiel asked.  Dean frowned as he glanced over at him again.

 

“No, that didn’t cross my mind at all.  That’s not why I helped you.”

 

“But could that be a possibility?”

 

“Cas, where is this coming from?”  Dean asked, confused by the Omega’s questions.

 

Castiel sighed and pulled at his shirt.  “I have spent my life alone.  All I know is fighting.  I am not desirable to Alphas that come seeking gladiators as companions for a night.  No one ever chose me.  They always said I was too much for them.  Too strong, too many muscles, and that I am too stubborn.  I did not want some random Alpha knotting me though.  Now that I am free, I can choose the one I want, but I’m afraid none will choose me in return.”

 

That was the saddest thing Dean thought he’d ever heard.  “Cas, I thought you were as beautiful as you were deadly when you were in the arena.  I didn’t come here looking for a mate, but you know, maybe?  Yeah, I’m attracted to you.  You have some healing to do first though.  I want you to get used to being free first, ok?  Before you think about taking a mate.  I want _you_ to be sure that _you_ want _me_.  Ok?”

 

Castiel’s expression was serious as he looked the Alpha in the eye.  “When I set my eye on my target, nothing will keep me from my goal.  I like your scent, Dean, and your ethics.  You are not the first Alpha to be kind to me, but you are the first to truly be attracted to me and want to consider me as your mate.  So I will not consider another Alpha.  I will do as you ask, but when you are ready, I want to mate with you.”

 

Dean had to admit, there was a thrill that coursed through him at hearing that.  It wasn’t why he’d rescued the Omega though. 

 

“Let’s get you home first, ok?  From there we’ll figure everything else out.”

 

Castiel settled back against the seat, smiling to himself.  Home.  He liked the sound of that.

 

“That sounds like a wonderful plan to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
